


make it last

by caffeination (cityflowers)



Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Filthy, Fluff, Himbo, Honeymoon, Loving Marriage, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Showers, Wedding Fluff, kyungsoo's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityflowers/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Jihyun wore a white dress for two reasons: first, because she looks amazing and this isdesigner.Second, because now she gets to legally and lawfully feel the desire to strangle her husband while loving him until death do them part.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Nam Ji Hyun (b. 1995)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	make it last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatoeba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Riha! <3
> 
> I rewatched 100 Days My Prince with my roommate and because you **REFUSED** to watch it with me, I made the mistake of watching the behind the scenes footage and fell even more in love with Jihyun and Kyungsoo. So. I wrote this. I hope you see the error of your ways. Suffer and repent (and rewatch it with me again sometime). 
> 
> Also thank you she-who-must-not-be-named for telling me to stop being a pussy ass bitch and edit it (and for the prompt and for the titleandsummary) and thank you to Bianca my lil' beta lamb.

Jihyun pulls her white skirt into the car, the sunlight catching the beading and throwing slices of light onto the interior of the car. She is exhausted but happy in a way that words can't really describe. 

The seat dips next to her as her husband-- _husband_ , what an odd word--slides into the seat next to her. 

He's distracted, his back turned to her and a hand up in a threatening gesture that Jihyun has never been on the receiving end of but has seen directed at a few select someones many times. Kyungsoo's threat does nothing to quiet the sound of Baekhyun and Jongdae's yelling, and hollering. 

Kyungsoo pulls the car door shut quickly, cutting off Chanyeol's voice joining in the madness. They're left in muffled quiet, a reprieve. Jihyun twists in her seat, waving out the back window at friends as they pull away and finally sitting back down when cars pull in behind them and block her view of the venue. Jihyun shakes her head, grinning at Kyungsoo when he lets his head lull back onto the headrest and sighs loudly.

"Hey there," Kyungsoo says, eyes giving her a once over, reaching up to press one of the buttons on the controls. The window between the driver and their backseat whines as it closes. 

The car accelerates, cars and buildings rolling across the windows as they make their way to the hotel. 

"Hey right back," Jihyun says, carefully threading their fingers together on her lap when his hands try to wander, always wanting to touch her. 

"You're gorgeous," Kyungsoo says, lifting their hands to press his mouth against the back of her hand. Jihyun flushes, a little giddy from the high emotions of the day, most of them Kyungsoo's fault. 

"Flirt," Jihyun says, narrowing her eyes and then promptly yawning. She _is_ very tired. 

Kyungsoo's lips quirk, and he leans in, pressing his lips against her forehead again in a soft kiss. 

"My make up," Jihyun says, an unconvincing complaint. She knows it is contradictory when she pulls back and drags him in for an actual kiss. It's not her fault: he's too handsome, looking at her with too much fondness. Kyungsoo sighs into it, shifting and Jihyun lets her eyes close, Kyungsoo's thumb caressing her cheek, the touch gentle and familiar. 

It's been so many years since they shared their first kiss as Wondeuk and Hongshim. Now, they're just Kyungsoo and Jihyun, very much in love and newly married. 

Kyungsoo's kisses soften, slowing and Jihyun squeezes his hand, feeling the cool metal of his wedding band against her neck. 

"If you're tired," Kyungsoo murmurs, eyes gentle and full of love. "Just take a nap." 

"I was up at five this morning," Jihyun mumbles, taking his invitation and leaning against him. Kyungsoo shifts and lending her his shoulder, and she breathes in the faint scent of his cologne and closes her eyes. Nerves kept Jihyun up late into the night, worried about how the day would go but now it's behind them, and she feels at ease with everything, enough to fall asleep on her wedding day.

It feels surreal to be done with it now. Nothing really has changed, they've been living together for a while now, the only thing different is the paperwork making them officially husband and wife. Jihyun feels warm, content and lets herself relax. 

~*~

The car jerks to a stop and Kyungsoo's low voice in her ear, telling her they've arrived, pulls her out of her light doze. Kyungsoo grins, his eyes creasing in the corner and he pokes her forehead with two of his fingers. Jihyun snorts, batting his hands away and then wiping at the side of her mouth, hoping she didn't drool on him. 

Kyungsoo slides out of the car first and Jihyun takes the opportunity to admire his back in the tux and appreciate how nice the pants make his butt look. It's very cute and very squeezable. 

She shifts, already missing the heat of Kyungsoo next to her and twists her head to follow him as he walks around the car to her side, beating the driver to her door. 

"Let's go," Kyungsoo says, holding out a hand to help her. It's another struggle to get out of the car in the wedding dress, and Jihyun's grateful for the help. Smiling gently to herself when his hand comes up to rest at the small of her back as they walk through the entrance.

"I'm glad we checked in early," Jihyun says, leaning against him and maybe patting his butt while he searches for the room key in his wallet. Kyungsoo doesn't react though, seemingly ignoring her groping. 

Kyungsoo pulls out the card key, the system beeping and door clicking unlocked. 

Jihyun's sucks in a breath at the night view. It's stunning, the lights of Seoul bright and shining across the floor to ceiling windows of their room for the night. 

Their suitcases, prepacked for their vacation are lined up against the wall. 

"So," Kyungsoo drawls, joking as he turns to her, "ready to consummate our marriage?" 

His hands slide around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, his lips pressing against her ear. It sends a small sparkle of want through her. 

"We've done a lot of _that_ already," Jihyun says, snorting. "I want a shower and out of this dress." 

"I support any and all plans that involve less clothing," Kyungsoo murmurs, kissing her neck and Jihyun bites her bottom lip, gently elbowing him. 

"Help with the buttons, you animal," Jihyun says teasingly, trying and failing not to smile. She married him and his less than wholesome agenda to have her out of clothes more often than in them. He cooks, he cleans and he doesn't mind going down on her for however long it takes; she's doing pretty good if she does say so herself. He's also absurdly handsome. 

Kyungsoo's fingers brush over her skin, each touch putting her on edge. She shifts, smiling to herself when she feels him fumbling to gently undo the loop buttons, the lace finally loosening as he makes it halfway down her back. 

"Why so many buttons," Kyungsoo says. "This isn't a deterrent, by the way, just time consuming." 

Jihyun snorts. "I'm taking a shower. _Alone_." She adds, looking over her shoulder and catching Kyungsoo's puppy eyes. 

She groans. He knows exactly what he is doing and she won't stand for it, already wavering. He'd be sweet, help wash her back, run conditioner through her hair but also use this as an excuse to freely touch. Not that she doesn't enjoy it…. 

"Don't do that," she snaps her head forward, holding the front of the dress to herself as Kyungsoo's hands make their way down her spine, opening the dress just enough that she can get out of it. 

"Do what?" Kyungsoo asks, mock innocently, holding her hips and kissing the top of her spine. 

He's the worst. 

"Those eyes," Jihyun complains, then mumbles quieter. "It's not fair." She can feel Kyungsoo's smile against her skin. 

"Go take your shower. I'll be here," Kyungsoo says, letting her go. Jihyun turns around, Kyungsoo pulls at his tie, loosening it and then slowly swiftly unbuttoning his white shirt one-handedly , revealing tan skin. 

She doesn't trust him or those hands, not at all. She knows exactly what will happen if he joins; she just wants to wash away the sweat and make up from the day. Jihyun isn't looking to take an hour-long shower tonight. 

She's careful, hanging the dress back up in the garment bag, and she can feel Kyungsoo's eyes on her, only in a slip and bra. He's still looking when she turns around, slipping by him and gently dragging her hand over his bare chest. Despite the provocation, He's on his best behavior though, letting her disappear into the bathroom. 

The shower warms quickly, the pressure just right. There's a silver tray with red rose petals spread over it, an assortment of lotion and body wash on it. The newlywed special, she assumes. It's sweet, romantic but the desire for sleep outways any desire to do anything more than quickly shower and go to sleep. 

Jihyun does, on autopilot as she washes all of the product out of her hair and the grim from the day swirls down the drain. Jihyun uses a towel to wipe away the condensation on the mirror with one of the smaller towels, taking the time to dry her hair. She grimaces, pulling at her skin and attacking the ring of black under her eyes from all of the mascara and eyeliner with a makeup wipe.

When she comes out of the bathroom, it is quiet. The lights are on still, and Kyungsoo is starfished on the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes and his suit pants still on but white shirt unbuttoned revealing his undershirt. His chest rises and falls slowly. Clearly she isn't the only one that needs rest. 

Jihyun tiptoes, pulling on pajamas and one of Kyungsoo's shirts. 

"You plan on sleeping like that?" Jihyun asks, sliding a hand up Kyungsoo's chest. He grumbles, shifting and blearing up her. 

"I was awake," Kyungsoo says, his yawning ruining the lie. 

"Go shower," Jihyun says, patting his chest. Kyungsoo catches her hand and tugs her closer, until her hair spills over his shoulders and she's hovering over him, one hand braced next to his head on the bed. 

"That's my shirt," Kyungsoo says, his hand gentle as he pushes her hair behind her shoulder. Jihyun leans in closer, almost close enough to kiss him but holding back and hovering over his mouth. 

"I'm your wife now, everything that's yours is now mine," Jihyun says, eyes flicking down to his mouth. 

"My wife," Kyungsoo echoes, smiling so wide that Jihyun's heart leaps, beating faster. It's her that gives in, pressing their lips together. Kyungsoo's kiss is soft, gentle and she feels an aggravating amount of affection for him. 

Kyungsoo's hand comes up to her hip, sliding down to her thigh and up. 

"Kyungsoo," Jihyun sighs, pulling back and grabbing his hand. He doesn't even look apologetic, his lip quirked up in the corner. 

"What's yours is now mine?" He jokes. 

Jihyun raises her fist. "Go shower, you animal." 

Kyungsoo laughs, his shoulders shaking. He leans in to kiss her forehead and she softens, letting her hand fall down to her side. 

"Be right back, baby," Kyungsoo says, kissing her again. 

"I won't wait up," Jihyun warns him, pleased with the attention. 

She scoots over, curling her legs up on the bed and admires Kyungsoo's side profile as he slides his legs over the edge of the bed. 

"I'll wake you up with kisses," Kyungsoo promises, glancing at her. 

"Don't need 'em," Jihyun says, narrowing her eyes at him. 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "You like 'em." 

It's always the quiet ones, Jihyun thinks, watching Kyungsoo walk into the bathroom and laugh at her lack of response. Kyungsoo is a menace. 

Jihyun doesn't mean to fall asleep, she actually wouldn't mind continuing what Kyungsoo started but she makes a grave mistake. She slips under the covers, just meaning to rest for a few minutes but the sound of the shower running and Kyungsoo's muffled voice as he sings in the shower drag her under, eyes burning until she has to close them. 

~*~*~

"Wake up, baby," Kyungsoo says. Jihyun frowns, trying to burrow into the pillow. She hears him chuckle, feels the bed dip, and she kicks out weakly, her foot meeting nothing. 

"It's 7am, we need to get up or we'll miss our flight," Kyungsoo says again. Jihyun feels him tugging at the covers and sheets, trying to drag them off of her. 

She's going to end him. 

"I'm awake," Jihyun says, voice thick with sleep. 

"I ordered breakfast, it's here," Kyungsoo says. "There's coffee." 

Jihyun opens one eye, seeing Kyungsoo smiling down at her. 

She'll graciously let him live another day. She sits up, legs curled under her and pushes her hair back. It's a mess, but she doesn't really care. Kyungsoo's seen her at her worst and this is far from that. 

"Coffee?" Jihyun asks, hopeful. Her eyes focusing on Kyungsoo who is already dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. The urge to kill him or maybe just shove him down on the bed and have her way with him resurfaces but she doesn't have the energy to do either yet. 

"At the table," Kyungsoo says, standing up from the bed. Jihyun follows, rubbing at her eyes and sitting down heavily in the chair. 

"How much time do we have?" Jihyun asks after a few sips of coffee that give her some clarity. 

Kyungsoo lifts his arm, checking his watch. "About an hour." 

Jihyun hums into another sip of coffee, eyeing Kyungsoo's choice of breakfast. She is not disappointed. Omelets and sides are spread out in front of them, a great selection, and she steals from his plate, too. 

It's a quiet breakfast, comfortable and she holds her own plate out for Kyungsoo to pick from. His brows furrow when he tastes something interesting, and he outright smiles when he enjoys it. 

It's one of Jihyun's favorite things to do, watch Kyungsoo taste food and try to figure out what the chefs used to make it. She doesn't mind being the guinea pig when he cooks at home either. 

"Good choices," Jihyun says, kissing his cheek and enjoying the flash of pleasure over his face. She likes being able to make him flustered from just a few words of praise, too. 

"The car will be here in fifteen," Kyungsoo says, checking his watch again. 

"I still need to pack up the dress," Jihyun says, running a hand through her hair, realizing their lazy breakfast took up most of their time this morning. 

"I took care of it," Kyungsoo says, sipping at his drink. "Everything is set, don't worry about it." 

She squeezes his shoulder. "You're the best." 

Kyungsoo grins up at her. "Kiss?" 

Jihyun relents, leaning down and cupping his cheek before kissing his forehead, blowing a raspberry on it that has him jerking back in surprise, laughing incredulously at her. 

"Morning breath and coffee breath, I don't think so," Jihyun tsks. 

"Let's brush them right now. I want a real kiss," Kyungsoo says, standing up. Jihyun jumps back, just out of his reach. He grabs for her again, pulling her close and she looks up at him, grinning and letting him lean in. He kisses her, closed-mouth and chaste, his thumb warm against her jaw. 

Kyungsoo walks them backwards, into the bathroom where their toothbrushes are lined up on the sink. 

They brush side by side, Kyungsoo watching her in the mirror as he grins a mouth full of white suds when she catches him. She rolls her eyes which just seems to amuse Kyungsoo more. 

Jihyun rinses, wiping off the water with a towel and ducks under Kyungsoo's outstretched arms. 

"You got one already," she calls over her shoulder, laughing when he grabs her from behind, arms around her waist as he lifts her. She laughs, probably too loud for 8 am but she can't help it, struggling to get free and avoid Kyungsoo's lips against her cheek and temple. 

The phone ringing in the main room interrupts Kyungsoo's attack and he lets her down, picking up the receiver while she watches. Taking advantage of the distraction, she changes into her clothes and pulls her hair up, tying it back out of her face. 

"The car's here," he says, grinning. Jihyun grabs him, pulling him in for a real kiss in the hallway before they can get out, sliding her hand up his t-shirt and enjoying the way his muscles jump under her hand. 

"Jihyun," Kyungsoo breathes, hands sliding up her sides. They can't get caught up here, the driver is waiting downstairs, and they really shouldn't miss their flight because they were too busy making out in a hallway. 

Jihyun reluctantly pulls away. 

"Later," Jihyun promises him when he pouts. Those eyes, Jihyun laments, he's the worst. 

"On the plane?" Kyungsoo jokes. Jihyun's eyes nearly roll back into her head. She jabs two fingers into his side and he grunts, holding his palm there. 

"So violent," Kyungsoo mumbles under his breath. 

Jihyun pretends to not hear him, he deserved it, grabbing one of the suitcases and maneuvering out into the hall. 

Kyungsoo takes care of loading up their luggage while Jihyun checks out, returning the card key and pulling on a mask to cover the lack of make-up. She can't be bothered to do it when they're just going to be on a 7 hour flight. 

"Ready?" Kyungsoo asks, holding the door for her in an attempt to get back in her favor. He never was out of it, she's too soft for him and he probably knows it. The gesture is appreciated, at least, and she nods, grinning at him. 

Now that she's awake, the fact that they're off on a trip together, even if only a few days, is exciting enough.

Their first trip together as husband and wife. 

Jihyun watches out the car window as they get closer to the airport, holding Kyungsoo's hand during the drive, running her finger over the metal of his wedding band. 

The excitement only builds when they finally pull up to the drop off area, moving through the airport as quickly as they can and checking in, smoothly making it through immigration and to their gate just as boarding starts.

Jihyun breathes a sigh of relief when they finally sit down. Jihyun gazes out the window, down at the luggage trolleys zooming by and Kyungsoo settles down on her left. 

She sits back, grabbing for the small bottle of wine, and glances at Kyungsoo's flicking through the safety manual, again, before he finally finds the inflight menu. Jihyun smirks to herself. 

"Ah, Baekhyunnie," Jihyun says when the safety video starts. 

Kyungsoo snorts, already holding his phone up to catch the video. 

"He hates it when we send him this," Kyungsoo explains, his fingers quickly flying over his screen. Jihyun leans over and peers at his screen, seeing Kyungsoo has sent it to a group chat before proceeding to power off his phone just as it starts to buzz with received messages. 

The plane starts to taxi and Jihyun is scrolling through the available movies when Kyungsoo leans in. She tenses, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. 

"You sure you don't want to join the mile high club?" Kyungsoo asks, voice a low whisper and eyebrows waggling. 

Jihyun doesn't answer, just pointedly puts in her earphones and shoves a pillow between them, determined to ignore him for the duration of the flight. 

~*~*~

Jihyun's body aches from the seven hours spent on the plane, unable to move, and she rolls her shoulders, wincing when they pop loudly. She had hoped there would be some light left when they landed but the sun has already set, and the taxi ride out to the resort was in darkness. 

Jihyun flips on the light, wondering absently if she might be able to weasel a shoulder massage out of Kyungsoo. It'll mean he gets to touch her and she wouldn't mind it going further after that… 

She drops one of the bags in the hallway of their room, a small and secluded beach house at one of the resorts with its own private pool in the garden. It's beautiful inside, but she can't wait for tomorrow during the day time. 

The cherry red wood of the vanity is smooth under her palm, well-polished as she leans on it to get her shoes off. There's a bottle of champagne that catches her eye, chilling in an ice-bucket on top of a silver tray, linen cloth over the handle. Jihyun picks at it, glancing over to Kyungsoo wiping off the rose petals from the bed and onto the floor, half of a heart left. 

"Scrooge," Jihyun accuses him. 

"It's impractical," Kyungsoo justifies. "They'll stick everywhere!"

Jihyun shakes her head, turning back to the champagne and reading the label, impressed with what she sees. Their first dinner at the resort was delicious, paired with good wine and atmosphere. Another drink or two seems like a good way to end the night. 

"Want some of this?" Jihyun asks, holding the bottle of champagne up. 

Kyungsoo strides across the room, his hands landing on her hips and slowly sliding up, his eyes flicking down to her mouth. Jihyun's heart starts to beat faster, body flushing at how close he is and the look he's giving her. She knows that look all too well, the way he looks at her still has her stomach fluttering with something that she now recognizes as more than just lust. 

"I want some of _this_ ," Kyungsoo says, his hands slipping up the back of her shirt, his hands hot on her skin. Jihyun would give him almost anything, even if she teases him, pretending and pulling away even though he'll call her bluff. 

"Not what I was asking," Jihyun says, voice jumping up, trying to set the bottle of champagne down while Kyungsoo's mouth kisses up her neck. He's distracting, the affection in his touch overwhelming her in a way she should be used to but just isn't yet. She shivers when his mouth finds her jaw, his fingers tapping against her lower back. 

"Hmm," Kyungsoo agrees. "Were you asking if I wanted to shower with you?"

Jihyun's hands curl in his shirt, fabric soft under her hands and she lets him kiss her, tugging at his shirt. 

"No, idiot, but I guess you can," Jihyun says, leaning against him. She's just as gone for him as he is for her, in love and drunk on it. 

Kyungsoo laughs against her lips, kissing her harder and slowly walking them backward. A generally bad idea, it just means they bump into one of the side tables in the hall on their way to the shower, Kyungsoo taking the brunt of the impact and almost knocking over the lamp on top of it. Jihyun's hand flies out to steady it while Kyungsoo groans, rubbing at his thigh. 

"Smooth," Jihyun says, carefully steadying the lamp and turning to give Kyungsoo a look. He shrugs, unbothered but clearly has no desire to try and multitask while horny again. Jihyun laughs when he grabs her wrist, dragging her into the bathroom with purpose.

Jihyun watches Kyungsoo turn on the water, admiring his back, and the concentration on his face as he tests the water temperature and pressure, adjusting it before turning back to her, looking pleased with himself. 

He corners her, his hands on either side of her hips, where she's leaning back against the bathroom counter. 

"Hey there," Kyungsoo says, grinning before he leans in for another kiss. His mouth is soft, gentle as he takes his time, his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt, teasing, before he lifts it over her head. Jihyun watches as he drops it, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. She won't miss it, hands already reaching for her husband. 

"You too," Jihyun says, air cool against her skin. Steam fills the bathroom and she tugs Kyungsoo's shirt off, admiring the skin she's revealed. There's a fading hickey she left a few days ago, and she leans in, pressing a gentle kiss over the mark on his chest, grinning when Kyungsoo sucks in a breath. She loves being able to get a rise out of him. 

"We're wasting water," Jihyun admonishes, shimming out of her pants and bra, watching Kyungsoo's mouth fall open and his eyes darken with want. She pushes him away, slipping away before he can grab her, and jumps into the shower, standing under the spray. 

It's warm, pelting against her shoulders and feels soothing against the ache in her muscles. She watches Kyungsoo fumble with his pants, swearing as he tries to kick them off in his haste to join her, setting his glasses on the counter carefully. 

"You're beautiful," Kyungsoo says, a low exhale. He's nearly blind without his glasses like this but she knows he means it. He's a sap like that; she is, too. 

"Not so bad yourself," Jihyun teases, enjoying how thick his shoulders and chest are under her palms. Kyungsoo grins, pleased, closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss that Jihyun readily reciprocates. 

Showering together like this probably takes longer than if they were to just shower separately, and it is _definitely_ Kyungsoo's fault. His hands wander, touching her everywhere, his kisses making Jihyun's legs weak. 

She has to turn away from him, after a while, trying to remember why they came in here in the first place. She reaches up, fumbling for the small bottle of body wash and distracting herself with the job of getting clean. She knows Kyungsoo is behind her, she can hear him take a step closer before she even feels his hands on her hips, slowly sliding down over her thighs. 

"Bad idea," Jihyun gasps, when one hand slides closer to her inner thigh, sliding up into dangerous territory. She can't bring herself to stop him, fully aware that he's hard behind her, one arm coming up to support her around the waist and take advantage of her breasts being right there. She could move away but she doesn't really want to, wanting him to touch her. 

The last time she checked he wasn't an octopus, but she swears sometimes it feels like he has eight hands touching her all the time. 

She hopes he isn't an octopus. Tentacles aren't her thing. 

"I got you," Kyungsoo says, voice thick with arousal, his chest pressed to her back. Jihyun leans back against him, she's turned on and wants his hand to move closer, her hips flexing forward in an unvoiced invitation. He's so close and warmth floods her belly as he keeps teasing, not touching her where she wants him to and skirting around over her skin. His fingers play out a pattern over her thigh, up below her stomach, sliding down further until he rubs his hand over her lightly and she jerks from the sudden flash of pleasure. 

He does it again, middle and forefinger curling and rubbing in a gentle circle, and Jihyun glances down, biting her lip as he keeps touching her like that. The water flows down her body, and Kyungsoo's left hand, ring shining, plays with her breast. 

"Not here, gonna fall," Jihyun says, a few stray logical thoughts making their way through the haze of Kyungsoo's hands and mouth on her body. Her voice gets caught in her throat and her legs twitch when Kyungsoo's fingers find her clit and slowly rub over it. 

She's wet, his fingers sliding over her easily, but the shower isn't the place to do this.

Kyungsoo groans against her shoulder, fingers sliding through her folds, and the tip of his fingers curl, pressing slowly into her. Fuck, she wants him. Another surge of arousal runs through her and she has to force herself to pull his hands away. 

"Wait two minutes, or nothing," Jihyun says. It's an empty threat, she wants him just as much as he wants her, he probably knows it too. He pulls his hands back, resting them on her hips before pressing a soft kiss against her shoulder that has affection surging through her; she loves this man. 

"I guess if Wondeuk waited over a hundred days then I can wait two minutes to consummate it, maybe," Kyungsoo jokes, pressing one more kiss to her shoulder before his hands disappear from her body. Jihyun snorts, shaking her head. She finishes soaping up, not bothering to wash her hair again, and rinses off, switching with Kyungsoo so he can clean up, too. 

She helpfully swats his butt for good measure before stepping out of the shower, and leaving him staring at her with a raised eyebrow. 

Jihyun cackles as she leaves the bathroom, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her. She doesn't make it halfway to the bed before the shower stops and Kyungsoo, towel wrapped around his waist, is striding after her.

"Two minutes are up," Kyungsoo says cheerfully, lifting her up and dropping her gently on the bed. Jihyun laughs, her towel gets caught under her and Kyungsoo struggles to pull it the rest of the way off, which sends her into another fit of laughter. 

He pouts and then scrunches his eyebrows together at her; and he just looks cute; she loves this idiot, her idiot of a husband. 

Her laughter dies out when he pushes her leg up, mouthing at the inside of her knee, teeth gently scraping the skin as his mouth makes its way down the inside of her leg.

"Oh, please," Jihyun breathes out, muscles twitching involuntarily the closer he gets. He looks up at her, grinning between her legs once before his fingers find her and his tongue follows, gentle as he tentatively licks over her. This dance is familiar, but it's charged, special, both of them high with residual happiness from their wedding. 

Jihyun bites her lip as he does it again, tongue pointed, sliding over her and pressing against her again and again. She gasps when his finger slips into her, and she squeezes down on it, twitching and grabbing at the duvet when he sucks at her clit. 

He's good at this, his own noises muffled as he eats her out, too enthusiastic, his eyes flicking up to watch. 

Jihyun swears out loud, her head falling back as Kyungsoo lifts her leg up over his back. He goes back in, tongue flicking over her quickly, wet and warm, sending hot sparks of pleasure rushing through her. She moans, feeling utterly wet, hearing the sound of Kyungsoo's fingers gently pressing into her, moving and the pads of his fingers rubbing inside her. 

"Kyungsoo, oh fu-," Jihyun groans, face flush and stomach clenching. Kyungsoo redoubles his efforts, and it's all she can do to flex her hips, pull at the sheets and try to breathe through the building pleasure. Her ears buzz, her limbs tingling and an orgasm rushes through her, sudden and surprising her. She trembles and curls away from his touch, sensitive and trying to catch her breath. 

"You okay?" Kyungsoo asks, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. It's filthy, and Jihyun's riled up, still a little sensitive, but the urge to shove Kyungsoo down wins out. She wants him now, eager for more, wanting to see him spread out beneath her. 

"Great, babe. Lay back," Jihyun says, kissing him once, no longer bothered by the taste of herself on his mouth, not after how long they've been together. His heart beats fast under her palm, skin hot to the touch. 

Kyungsoo doesn't let her pull away too quickly, distracting her with a kiss until she manages to remember she wanted to do something, shoving at his shoulders. Kyungsoo falls back with a 'oof' grinning up at her. He's obnoxiously handsome with his chest flushed red and hair dark against the pillows. 

"Jihyun?" Kyungsoo asks, breathless and reverent, his hands sliding up the tops of her thighs when she straddles him. She grinds back against his dick, hardening even further under her. His eyebrows pinch together, neck straining when she rocks against him. 

"Yeah baby?" Jihyun asks, tweaking his nipple and smirking when he groans, knowing how sensitive he is there. He's gorgeous like this, and she loves it when he makes noise for her, likes how responsive he is. 

She reaches back between her legs, stroking over his dick before slowly guiding it in, sighing when he's fully in her and she can gently start up a rocking motion. Rolling a few times, setting a slow pace as she watches him, the way he bites his bottom lip and tries to flex his hips up. She feels so good, face flushing as she works up and down, Kyungsoo filling her perfectly. 

Kyungsoo swears, fingers digging into her thighs and sweat gathering on his brow. Jihyun bounces, enjoying the feel of him hard in her, sliding in and out. It's a familiar dance, and she ups the pace soon enough, panting as their efforts echo in the room. She touches herself, fingers rubbing a slow circle as she keeps rocking, squeezing around his dick and watching the way his face contorts with pleasure, enjoying that it's her doing this to him, making him feel good. 

"Rock with me, baby," Jihyun says, panting, moving faster and groaning, a strangled noise, when Kyungsoo thrusts up, feet finding leverage in the bed spread and hips snapping. Jihyun leans back on one arm, hips working and fingers rubbing faster, another rush of pleasure roaring through her body. Kyungsoo's low moans spur her on, spurring her to move faster, gasp as her thighs burn from the effort and her legs tremble, shaking from the pleasure. 

"So hot," Kyungsoo praises, hand cupping her breast, thumbing over it and thrusting up harder, faster, sweat now pouring down his temple. 

Jihyun tenses, her hand tensing as she comes again, gasping when Kyungsoo comes, hot and warm inside her and she rocks her hips, wanting to extend his pleasure too, watching the way his mouth falls open in a low moan. 

A few moments pass by, Kyungsoo softening slowly inside her and she can feel the cum starting to leak out of her, a complete mess. She presses her hand against herself, still sensitive but feeling good, the tingling numbness in her limbs slowly fading. 

"Worth the wait," Kyungsoo says, sounding breathless, rolling them over and pressing kiss after kiss over her skin. 

"It was only two minutes," Jihyun says, breathless still. She thinks she may need another shower but enjoys indulging in his kisses, groaning and pushing his hand away when it slides between her legs.

"You're leaking," Kyungsoo says, his voice thick. 

"Whose fault is that?" Jihyun asks, pointedly, body starting to react to Kyungsoo's hands on her, fingering her gently. 

If he wants to do more, he's going to have to do all the work, Jihyun thinks, starfishing on the bed. 

"Can I eat you out?" Kyungsoo asks, voice like gravel and eyes dark with lust. 

Jihyun's mouth goes dry. "I'm not going to be able to come again, you know. If you want though." If Kyungsoo wants to do it, he can go for it. Even if she doesn't come again, it'll feel good. 

Kyungsoo grins, face dipping between her legs again, lifting them both over his shoulders and leaving Jihyun's hips tilted up. 

Jihyun runs a hand over her own breast, touching absently, as Kyungsoo's tongue slides into her, cleaning his own mess. She can't imagine that it's a pleasant combination, but Kyungsoo makes it seem like he's enjoying it, humming against her. He kisses over her, gentle as he spreads her folds, tongue avoiding direct content. 

"'m so lucky," Jihyun exhales, watching as Kyungsoo, now hard again, slowly jerks himself off as he eats her out for the second time that night. Jihyun reaches down, petting over his head, the strands of his hair soft to the touch, watching his tongue flick out and feeling it against the most sensitive part of her. 

Kyungsoo groans, mouth and fingers not leaving her. Jihyun's body thrums, warm tingling in her toes.

She's not sure if it's an actual orgasm but it feels like a gentle wave of pleasure, washing over her when Kyungsoo gently sucks her clit, tongue pressing against it and pulsing as her legs cramp up, heels digging into his back which can't be comfortable. 

Kyungsoo sits up suddenly, one hand gently rubbing her calf while the other is wrapped around his own cock, quick and effective as he jerks himself off, coming over his hand with a soft sigh. Jihyun is worn out, exhausted, and completely in love with the menace kneeling between her thighs. 

"That was," Jihyun can't find words, so settles for sitting up and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"Yeah," Kyungsoo agrees, taking her breath away again with a deep kiss. He can't keep doing this, making her fall even more in love with him. 

"I'll be back in a sec," she says, lips tingling when she pulls back, knowing she should pee. Her legs feel shaky under her as she makes her way there, thoroughly worn out from what they did. 

"I'll be here," Kyungsoo answers softly, sliding under the sheets. 

She comes back to Kyungsoo passed out on the bed, curled naked under the sheets with his cheek smashed in the pillow. She shakes her head, smiling to herself and turning off the light before climbing in next to him. Jihyun brushes through his hair, grinning to herself. Husband. Her husband. She leans in and kisses his forehead, a gentle press of lips that he sleeps through. 

She's tired, too, sleep catching her quickly and dragging her under too. 

~*~*~ 

Jihyun wakes to the sound of pages turning, squinting against the morning light and trying to bury into the bed further. Kyungsoo's hand, warm and gentle, pets over her head and she opens her eyes, glancing up at him with one eye. 

"You awake?" he asks, sitting up against the headboard. He's shirtless, a menu in his lap resting on the white sheets and Jihyun would bet money he's still naked under them.

"Maybe," Jihyun answers, not moving. She feels pleasantly sore, just a gentle reminder of last night, making her flush when she remembers everything they did. It was the perfect way to kick off their vacation. 

Kyungsoo grins. "I'm ordering breakfast." He explains tapping the menu. Jihyun is hungry, the promise of food urging her to make more of an effort to wake up. 

Jihyun groans, sitting up and cool air hits her body, the sheets falling away and Kyungsoo's eyes land on her. 

"Breakfast later," Kyungsoo announces, snapping the menu closed. Jihyun is confused, brow furrowed until his intentions are clear, he pulls at the sheets, and rolls them over, his hands sliding up her legs and mouth against her neck. Jihyun laughs, the prick of his teeth sending little shivers down her spine.

"Kyungsoo," Jihyun says, exasperated but fond. He hums against her neck, sliding down further to her chest, his head under the sheets now. He kisses her breast, tugging the nipple between his teeth gently and Jihyun's breath catches. He shouldn't be this convincing but her body is slowly warming up, buzzing with desire. It's like Kyungsoo lights a switch in her, has her wanting him more and more, however she can get him. 

"Please babe, I want you," Kyungsoo says, using _those_ eyes, the puppy eyes. Jihyun groans, covering his eyes with her palm and her heart flutters when he grabs it, pressing a kiss there. 

"You're...just…you just," Jihyun says, unable to form words, her affection for him ruining her ability to speak. 

"Take your breath away?" Kyungsoo offers, hiding his pleased smirk in her stomach. 

"Make me want to literally strangle you and also kiss you at the same time," Jihyun says. "It's very confusing."

Kyungsoo looks like he's trying not to laugh and it's not working. Jihyun narrows her eyes at him, heart beating faster still because his hands are touching her, they know exactly how to work her up. She needs to cut them off, remove the problem. 

"I'd never kink shame you," Kyungsoo says. "But today let's kiss. It'd be a shame to die before making it to 100 days as your husband."

Jihyun groans at the joke. "We're getting divorced." 

Kyungsoo laughs once, kissing her and all complaints seem minor. His lips insistent against hers and she can't even find it in herself to complain about the morning breath. Kyungsoo takes his time, slowly working her open with his fingers, before he takes her, starting up a slow rhythm, rocking into her gently. 

She lets herself relax, rocking against him and enjoying the slow, idle way they fuck, slowly bringing her closer to orgasm. She drags her nails down Kyungsoo's back, squeezes his ass just to hear him cry out and holds him close as he comes in her again, nothing much left from last night but it feels good to hold him close. 

He uses his fingers to get her there, thumb rubbing tight circles over her until she trembles and jerks, crying out for him. He pushes her hair back away from her face and his mouth peppers kisses across her cheeks, then slowly kisses her, all of the love she has for him mirrored back in the affection he shows her; her heart soars with it. 

It's the perfect start to their trip and to something that will last far longer than just one-hundred days. 


End file.
